Variations On The Word Love
by An Aroused Koala
Summary: The Erotic Adventures of Master Yoda
1. Yoda and Watto: A Love Story

Their love would always remain secret, something fragile and misunderstood. Something half-formed, misshapen and strangely sublime… not yet come to fruition. In the secret reaches of the night they met, slipping into the soft womb of moist darkness as if it were a lover's embrace. They were always more at home in the shadows, be it on Coruscant or fiery Tatooine.

The lingering scent of Watto's supple body intoxicated Yoda… the heady scent entering his mind and drawing out a primal urging, a lust that he had so long suppressed but now, finally, let himself succumb to. The silhouette of Watto's body, gracefully flapping in the breeze like a momentary thought drifting in and out of consciousness, roused Yoda from his lethargic stupor and he breathed in the cool night air and it filled his vacant lungs as he pulsed with life.

Watto fluttered over to Yoda's stumpy green form with grace, his bulbous abdomen bobbed up and down gently and stirred a fire deep inside Yoda. He was hungry to touch it, to explore the supple flesh, to knead it with his bony viridescent fingers. Yoda's spine creaked loudly as he stood up, the noise of age echoing throughout the room, vibrating off the four walls that held the lovers together, like the nurturing arms of a mother, yet thin like paper, and brittle.

Yoda tumbled forward into his lover's gnarled arms, soaking in the musty, cloying fragrance of his body and the gelatinous texture of his skin, His flesh was soft and pliant, deliciously greasy. In all his long years, a chiliad of wandering, Yoda had never felt more at rest, at home, than in repose with his secret soulmate. The embrace was chaste and pure, until the slow burning inferno of need consumed them like sarlacc digestive juices.

Their mouths met in a messy spit slick storm, Yoda's tongue meshing with Watto's proboscis in a heated lusty battle, a dance of passion. The broke apart, moaning like wounded rancours, vibrating with their primal need for closeness, for each other.

"Let us be one!" Watto gasped, staring deep into Yoda's crumpled, aged face.

 _Ah!_ With those simple words the pangs of passion burning low in Yoda's geriatric, chartreuse green loins exploded into a fiery ball; hard and viscous and all consuming like living magma. He caressed Watto's corpulent flesh with hands as wrinkly as old parchment, moaning lovingly as he came to the still flaccid hump of his lover's male organ.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to stimulate the bulging flesh, until it was turgid and dripping and ready to impale Yoda's tiny green form. They looked deep into each others eyes, knowing they were ready, steeling themselves for the intensity of the moment, the anticipation of penetration.

And then all of a sudden the tension erupted into a full fledged explosion of sexual wrestling, as the two tumbled around each other and slickly joined together into one ecstatic ball of exotic xeno-flesh. They undulated together eagerly, humping one each other with a deranged fevor as slick alien fluids lubricated the act and splashed all over the floor like tears of pure love. Yoda's minute form was all but crushed under Watto's luxuriously blubbery bulk. He could scarcely breathe for the intensity of the sensations, so he lay there eotically asphyxiated, seing stars and supernova behind his drooping, wrinkled eyelids.

It seemed to simultaneously take seconds and an eternity for the moment of climax to arrive. An endless daze of hurried, sweaty thrusting and grunting that resulted in a blinding deafening explosion of primal pleasure and gelatinous love-fluids. Yoda squealed out with his tiny, shrill age cracked voice, announcing his orgasm to the entire galaxy.

"COMING, I AM!" He shrieked. Somewhere in the distance, glass shattered from the intensity of his screaming.

Watto let out one more mighty heave, before bellowing like a dying creature and coating the both of them in a flood of slick blue-green fluid originating in the depths of Yoda's udder. He looked down at Yoda tenderly, and them smothered the Jedi Masters tiny face with a sopping wet kiss, the bristles on his chin scratching against Yoda's papery skin.

The collapsed together, laying next to each other staring up at the cloudy, spider-webbed ceiling. No words needed to be said as they succumbed to sleep, falling into the warm embrace of their secret love, washed away but its vast ocean.

And the rest is darkness…


	2. Yoda and Padme: A Meeting

AN- Thank you to Fonzo for the prompt. Onya, mate!

The sun had extinguished itself over the horizon of the sparkling city. The haze hung over it like a cloak over the luxurious penthouse which Yoda's elevator was steadily approaching, a castle, lonely and stranded amidst the city's amorphous skyline. As the elevator silently ascended, Yoda's mind wandered effortlessly to _her._ Was it love? No, not love. Love wasn't something that you fall into, rather, something that falls around you. No, it wasn't love. She wasn't looking for love either. She had found that long ago. But something was missing from her life. There was a hole, a missing portion, like a lock without a key. An incompleteness. It was only small, but so was he.

The elevator doors opened crisply and Yoda leaned on his walking cane and stepped out gingerly. His nostrils flared, he could smell her sweet scent from here, as though it had coated the walls of her residence like a sensuous layer of thick paint, dripping - wet and sticky - from everything it touched. But she wasn't there yet, she was still stuck, out of his reach, in the arduous Senate hearings. But no matter, he could wait.

Yoda could feel his heart beating fast with anticipation, the tachycardic desire he felt rattled his bones and his arthritic joints. Even the thought of her presence made his shrivelled green manhood stiffen, going from limp and noodly to crackling hard like pasta drying in the sun. His ears were filled with the sound of his blood, pumping and pulsating furiously through his clogged arteries but in the distance he could hear footsteps approaching.

It was her butterfly light step that made his head spin, his breath catching asthmatically in the back of his papery throat at the thought she would soon be here. The sweetness of her scent oozed through the still closed doors, dangerous and intoxicating, part aphrodisiac part deadly poison. And then, he saw her. Her radiance, her cosmic beauty consumed his feeble, cataract ridden eyes and left his parched lungs breathless. His drooping, skin tag laden eyelids drifted higher over the yellow, jaundice tinted orbs beneath as she swept into the room, clad in her stunning regalia. Yoda's wrinkled, moist palms itched with the knowledge that soon he would be removing that same regalia, unwrapping her like an exquisite present and bathing his senses in the euphoria of her soft willing flesh.

She smiled at him, a small smile that reciprocated the mutual desire that Yoda had lusted so strongly. It thrummed in his veins, in his turgid, erect masculine sword, causing pulses of cloudy, greyish-yellow tinged fluid to darken the front of his Jedi robes. He hobbled over to her and placed his papery hands onto her supple body. The texture of her velvet gown chafed against his clothed manhood, which prickled in anticipation. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Padme reached out one soft, small and delicately pink hand and in a stroke, freed the angry, green, lumpy, black-veined organ from its prison.

Yoda let out an asthmatic wheeze of relief and Padme laughed, her pretty fingers playing with his sparse, tufted white pubic hair as she cooed lovingly. Yoda ripped off her gown in one swift motion, using the force to guide his feeble arms. Padme's sensual naked body was revealed and a primal, guttural moan echoed around the penthouse. Yoda's smouldering passion exploded into an inferno of wild uncontainably lusty urges and he leaped onto her, landing on her belly and proceeding to ferverently hump her belly button.

Padme's elegant hand guided Yoda's efforts lower down along her exquisite anatomy, right to her pulsing centre. Yoda dived in, the slick, slightly congealed xeno-fluid leaking from his manhood easing the way. Padme screamed a terrifying scream and clenched her hands over Yoda's remaining robes. Yoda's love sword was throbbing as he croaked in ecstasy. The sounds they made echoed off the walls in a piercing, howling hymn to passion. The glass threatened to break from the intensity of their moans, the vibrancy of their lovemaking. Yoda was now enmeshed in Padme's most secret places, their sticky fluids holding them together like a lusty, yellow tinted glue.

But little did they know, their fervour would be their undoing. For it was their wild squeals of bubbling pleasure pain that carried through the building, reverberating and frolicking, until they fell upon the unwitting ears of one Anakin Skywalker. Fearing the worst, that Padme was in terrible danger, Anakin marched swiftly to her quarters, his hair rippling luxuriously with the speed of his pace. He stormed into Padme's penthouse and was overwhelmed with the smell of sex, a reek so strong it hit him like a physical blow and left him reeling, assaulted by the strength of Yoda's salty, musky masculinity and Padme's sweet, sweet fluids. His eyes fell fatally on the couple, who were so blinded by their lust and their earth-shattering fornication that they didn't notice his presence.

Anakin's mouth hung open at the sight, and astonishment, followed by slow kindling, bubbling rage, filled his chest.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

Realising the gravitas of the situation, Yoda's wet pulsing manhood quickly shrivelled up inside Padme, and with a croaky grunt of effort he extracted himself and withdrew his flaccid organ back into its sheath. Covering himself with his remaining robes, Yoda slinked off into the young night, leaving his lover to deal with the wrath of her husband.

He could always return another day...


	3. Yoda and Palpatine: Power Politics

They met in secret, like so many other lovers. No one could ever know of their connection, their twisted bright burning passion and the euphoria it brought them. It was not a jealous husband separating them this time, no… it was much bigger than that. It was a whole universe stretching between them. It was conflict and war, Light and Dark, it was as if the Force itself had opened up this gulf between them.

Yoda waited in the Senate room, oddly impatient as he stared up through its cavernous depths. It was rare that Yoda was anything other than serene, but perhaps his current anxiety was understandable. The lover he was about to meet was his match in all things, in passion, in power and decadent, unfettered lust.

The scent was the first thing that reached Yoda, stale, cloying and sickly sweet, the musty scent of an old book, the dry breath of ancient dust. It didn't take long for the source, for Sheev Palpatine himself, to sweep into the room. He looked the part of a mere old man, but Yoda could sense otherwise. He could sense his ravenous, perverse sexual appetites emanating off him like static off a TIE fighter.

"I have waited a long time for this, my little green friend." Palpatine breathes, shedding his long dark robe to reveal his gloriously naked body, the delicate, almost gossamer wrinkles that spiralled out from each exquisite flap of sagging wrinkled skin captivated Yoda. He was so captivated. He could have written poetry about greasy sheen of his skin, complete with the grey-green growths of mould that blossomed in the dampness between each skin flap. Sheev Palpatine stood there in all his glory, eyes heavy with desire and face imperious as he allowed Yoda to examine his thin, wasted legs with their varicose veins, his knobbly, arthritic knees, sagging pot belly and thick tufts of wiry silver pubic hair. His corrugated body was truly a work of art, and he knew it.

Sweat dripped off Yoda's brow as he undid his belt with his shaking decrepit talons, transfixed by Sheev's flabby figure. Yoda let his rough Jedi robes fall to the ground, exposing his hard and swollen flesh-saber. It was angry and flushed, knotted with thick black veins. The sight of it aroused the Chancellor's burning lust and he too hardened, his manhood bent and skewed slight to the left, but mouthwatering to Yoda's cataract ridden eyes all the same. He reached forward with one enfeebled, talon like hand and cupped Palpatine's sagging, uneven testicles with an expression of pure wonder on his face.

"You are already at full cock now," said Palpatine, his voice breaking with lust and some unnamable emotion.

Palpatine gathered Yoda up in his spindly arms, and Yoda buried his face in the sweaty, vaguely moist space between the Chancellor's drooping man-boobs, inhaling the glorious smell of old-person, allowing it to arouse him as he nuzzled his green snout a patchy carpet of damp, white chest hair. There was a moment of tense silence, of intense tenderness, and then they remembered what sides they were on. Their touches turned from fluttering caresses of knobbly fingers across folds of wrinkled skin, to hard grasps that made their elderly joints ache with the force of it. In a whirlwind of aged, slightly impeded movement, the tumbled onto one of the abandoned Senate pods.

"OOOBAAAA" groaned Palpatine as he and Yoda simultaneously penetrated each other, using the dexterity of Sheev's new hip replacement to aid their contortions and inflame the mindless insanity of their fornication. The sounds of their love echoed out over the empty Senate chamber.

They coupled for what felt like ages, each wild around the eyes. Sheev's jaundiced, yellow tinted skin felt like damp, crumpled paper under Yoda's spindly fingers and his gripped the Chancellor's flabby hips. The thrusted into each other with increasing ferocity, eliciting many animalistic screeches of pure, untamed erotic pleasure. Yoda could feel his blood pooling in his testicular region and could feel the pressure of their fornication rising. His flesh-saber began to leak thick droplets of yellow green, mucus like pre-come, easing the way as he thrust into Palpatine's hemorrhoid-ridden rectum. He gripped onto Palpatine tighter, and in that very moment, Yoda's orgasm exploded around him and he convulsed in ecstatic rapture.

"For me, come you must," croaked Yoda.

Palpatine drew a deep breath before tipping his head back and howling "POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!"

And, with that final fatal shout, Palpatine followed him over the edge, arching his bad back and spilling his black, gelatinous semen over his decrepit pot belly in a series of shuddering pulses. The two lovers struggled to pull themselves away from each other, their limbs tangled in a sea of sticky semen. Yoda broke himself free and fell back, exhausted from his efforts, onto the podium.

They lay side by said, wheezing asthmatically as their decrepit lungs struggled to regain a regular rhythm of breath. For a moment Yoda worried about an oncoming heart attack, so great was their overexertion. However, this single moment of simple closeness, as fragile as a butterfly's wing and as captivating as a train-wreck, could not last. With a creak of arthritic, geriatric limbs, Palpatine heaved himself to his feet and hobbled over to his rob, wrapping himself in its musty depths. He spared Yoda one last, bleary eyed glance, before he feld into the night, leaving his lover alone and naked in the vastness of the Senate room...


	4. Yoda and Greedo: Variations on Sleep

The twin suns were setting over Tatooine as Yoda slipped through Mos Eisely as quiety as a midsummer night's breeze. He wove through shadow-soaked alleys like a phantom dream, silent apart from his asthmatic wheezing and the occasional creak of his age-old bones.

Like a predator on the prowl, he was hunting for someone. A young presence that shone as bright and as fierce as the twin suns themselves, a blazing pillar of gold that burned, startling and severe in its solitary glory, through the living Force around him. However, the presence had become increasingly dimmed by distance, hovering like a far burning star on the edge of Yoda's sensory field. He was too late, too late by far. The Chosen One was already gone.

Trying not to let the crushing weight of his disappointment overwhelm him, Yoda slipped down the wall, settling his ancient, crumbling body into a meditative pose as he contemplated his next move. Silence reigned as Yoda reached deep into his mind, trying to find peace through the force as he considered his options. Deeper and deeper into his trance he slipped, growing gradually more oblivious to his surroundings until…

A rustling in the next alley distracted him. The cries of some scavenging creature echoed through the night. Curious, Yoda stirred his weary body and went to investigate, creeping into the next alley like a an incoming shadow. He could not have anticipated what he would see there.

Sprawled out in the dust and staring at the sky with cold dead eyes, was the body of a young Rodian bounty hunter. The dead creature would have been beautiful in his prime, lithe and supple, his hide kingfisher blue mottled with deep green. A nebula of blood caked the corpse, thickened into a paste with alley dust. It was thickest and darkest at the crotch, clearly marking to point of his fatal injury. There was something lascivious about that, something almost erotic about the carnality of it all.

Yoda found himself fascinated by it, fascinated by the pouty lips as the end of the corpses tubular snout, the glistening large insect eyes, the rough warty bumps adoring the scintillating hide, clustered around the ears and eyes, and - of course - he was mesmerised by the deep wound in the Rodian's groin, opening up almost like another morbid orifice, beckoning him.

Caught between the paradox of beauty and decay present in the cold rigid flesh, Yoda slipped closer. His blood was sluggishly pounding in his ears and pooling in his testicles, his flesh-sword almost painfully aroused by the sight of Greedo's decaying corpse. Need, deep and primal and twisted, called to him from every fibre of his decrepit being.

He wanted to investigate this new opportunity, these new sensations and the possibility of satiation... no one would ever know if he indulged himself just this once.

Yoda approached and knelt over the corpse, joints creaking wearily and flash sword throbbing with anxious burning lust, pulsing readily. Gently, Yoda stroked a hand over the serpentinite hide and probed the pouting mouth. It was still warm. Damp and cloying with the sweet juices of death and decay. A dark patch formed on the front of Yoda's robes and his flesh-sabre pulsed out thick beads of yellow green fluid, so excited at the prospect of oncoming fornication.

In all his long years, this was something Yoda had never dared try. He knelt over Greedo's shrunken face and freed himself from the confines of his robes with a sweep of his shrivelled talons, displaying his papery skin, his varicose veins and ages ravaged limbs to the night air. His flesh-sabre sprang forwards, hard and angry in the night air, weeping greenish mucus. Tenderly, Yoda pried open the sickly sweet rotting mouth, pausing for a moment to admire is decaying glory, before plunging his penis into it. In that moment, Yoda felt like a star going supernova, like for Force was coalescing around him and imploding into white hot sheer pleasure. Greedo's mouth was the finest, most exquisite sensation he had ever experienced. Yoda shuddered as maggots squirmed pleasantly against his skin, rotting teeth scraped and tickled his sensitive flesh, fluids bubbled and gurgled as he thrusted. Lubricated by the cloying sickly sweet fluids that oozed out of the liquefying flesh, it embraced him and caressed him like a lover. In it, Yoda felt completion, horrifying yet delightful. Taboo in its ecstasy.

It didn't last long. Yoda was soon overwhelmed by the sheer ecstasy of sensation and he collapsed, howling his release and filling the corpse with his greying semen. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his back, letting the cool night breeze stroke his wrinkled skin like a caress. A strange sense of peace, of rightness, settled over him, and he savoured it like fine Correlian wine.

But, like a glass of wine, it was soon exhausted. Yoda felt the weight of the galaxy settle down on his shoulders once more. His task, his obligations, called to him once more, as did the blazing fire of the Chosen One's force signature. Wearily Yoda raised his decrepit body from the dust, this had been a leasing respite, but it could not last.

There could be no rest for the wicked.


	5. Yoda and Chewie: A Visit

A Visit: Yoda and Chewbacca

The sun was setting slowly over Kashyyyk and Yoda felt the sweet evening air on his old wrinkled skin. Yoda felt contented, his work here was accomplished. He wandered lazily over the springy tufty grass, feeling it underneath the pads of his feet and between his gnarled toes and claw-like toenails. And tomorrow was a day of celebration, it was Life Day on Kashyyyk. Yoda knew that this was an important and special day for the Wookies. And he was going to make sure it was a special life day to remember for one particular Wookie.

Yoda wrapped his robe around his bare green wrinkled flesh, its thin rough fibers arousing him as he felt its friction. He climbed the wooden ramp to the Wookie's abode, and he heard it softly creak under his small bulk. As he approached, he listened hard through his feeble ears but the wax was so old and caked that it was hard to hear anything. Yoda crept inside, closing the wooden door behind him. He closed his eyes, and summoned the force to stalk his prey, his next lover who he knew was waiting for him, eager and musty with want.

Chewbacca lay sprawled out on the floor of his home, too impatient to even make it to a bed. Yoda's cataract ridden eyes raked over the Wookie, taking in the thick, coarse hair and rangy, powerful limbs. The air was tangy with the scent of alien arousal.

Yoda shivered in anticipation. The thought of burying himself in that damp hair, of rubbing his damp veiny penis over it, almost undid him. He stumbled towards the Wookie, hard and dripping under his robes, wheezing faintly as his wizened lungs were robbed of air. His blood was pounding in his ears.

Yoda stopped just short of where Chewbacca was seductively sprawled out across the floor, eyeing him hungrily, and reached into his robes, wrapping one feeble, sweaty palm around his throbbing flesh-sabre. He guided the damp, mushroom like head out from the covering of his robes. Like a snail peeking it's head out from the safety of its shell, it glistened, slimy, blind and recoiling from any harsh touch, pulsating as Yoda stroked it to full throbbing arousal.

A mixture of fluid and sweat dripped down Yoda's shrunken balls, clinging to the tangled greasy hair that grew there. Chewbacca groaned at the sight, his blue grey tongue slinking out from between his lips, eager to lick, to taste.

Yoda could only oblige him. He crawled over to straddle the Wookie's animalistic face, shuddering at the hot damp breath that caressed his loins. The Wookie's breath was stale, potent and mingled with the smell of damp fur and pheromones. The smell was like perfume to Yoda, like fine nectar, he could drown in it and he did. He inhaled deeply through his clogged, hair infested nostrils before plunging his flesh-sabre into the waiting mouth.

Chewbacca moaned appreciatively, the rough, low noise sending maddening vibrations through Yoda's wizened, age wracked frame. A rough, slightly barbed tongue teased the fetid length of his swollen flesh.

The act was sloppy, delightfully messy. Thick, slightly stale drool coated Yoda's flesh-sabre, running in rivulets down his thighs, thickening and gathering in the dank, mouldy swamp of his pubic hair.

Yoda knew he would not last, but the speed and intensity of his climax took him entirely by surprise. Thick, congealed semen burst from the tip of his penis, like fluid from a popped blister, and coated Chewies face. The gelatinous greying fluid stuck to the coarse hair of his face, gluing the strands together.

Yoda took a moment to admire the beauty, the mind-blowing sensuality of the sight, before he leaned in and licked it off, savouring the bitter, musky taste. Placing one last kiss on Chewbacca's wet nose, Yoda collapsed beside him.

All in all, it had been a most satisfying life day.


End file.
